


Those Scaley Muscular Arms

by Frosted_Flakes



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Negotiations, Nervous Bottom, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Soft Top, not rape exactly but some reluctancy, this started as a joke but became an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Flakes/pseuds/Frosted_Flakes
Summary: Luigi enters Roy's castle expecting a fight, but leaves with a partner.
Relationships: Luigi/Roy Koopa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Those Scaley Muscular Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Roy Koopa is technically 15 in the canon, but for the purposes of this fic im goning say hes 18 and Luigi is in his early 20s.

Upon entering Roy’s castle, Luigi inched forward and almost jumped back to solid ground after the snake block started moving, but he knew he had to get to the end of the castle and defeat Roy Koopa. He had to do it for his brother and future in-law. People often asked why he even cared about Princess Peach since she was Mario’s girlfriend, but she was really nice and they had become friends. She even let him stay in one of the spare rooms of her castle instead of the trashy apartment he had been living in. He hadn't done plumbing work in years, only making money from his and Mario’s adventures. There were usually golden coins laying around, but those go surprisingly quickly. While riding the snake block, he flinched at every jumping fireball and kept himself from looking down on the lava below him. _For Peach and Mario,_ he kept reminding himself. Before long, he was dodging spikes and then statues that shot fireballs at him, but he kept going, he loved his brother and Peach, so he kept going despite how scared he was. Not only was he scared of the obstacles in the castle, but he was petrified of Roy Koopa, who he knew would be waiting for him at the end. He finally stood in front of the large red doors. He knew on the other side would be a scary turtle trying to kill him. But he also knew that if he didn’t go in, Peach would be trapped with Bowser forever. He swung open the heavy doors and the turtle's purple shell was facing him.

"So, Mario. We meet again!" _As Roy turned, Luigi saw the surprised face of the other and responded accordingly_

"N-no, i-it’s a-me, L-L-Luigi."

 _The look of surprise on Roy's face quickly changed to one of just sadness as he took off his iconic sunglasses. Luigi couldn't help but ask,_ "What's wr-wrong? Aren't you going to f-fight me?"

"Well, the fact that it;s you, and not your brother, makes this so much harder."

 _Luigi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the koopaling in front of him_ "W-what do you m-m-mean?"

_As the koopaling walked over, Luigi assumed a defensive position. After looking into his eyes however, he saw no hostility and relaxed himself just a little._

"You always were softer than your brother." _He runs his reptilian fingers down the side of Luigi's face before leaning in and whispering in his ear,_ "cuter, too."

 _Luigi couldn't help but blush but was still extremely confused._ "What do you m-mean? Are you t-trying to distract m-me or something?"

_Roy looked Luigi in the eyes, sadness, but honestly were permeating his own eyes._

"So then can y-you just l-let me pass?"

"I cant. I know what you’ll do to Bowser." _The turtle boy paused and looked down before looking up with a naughty smirk_. "But maybe you can earn your right to passage."

 _Luigi looked at him fearfully._ "I’m c-c-confused."

 _Roy stepped behind him, grabbed the back of his neck, and pushed him over a little. He rubbed his crotch into Luigi's clothed ass and leaned down to whisper to him._ "That clear enough for you?"

 _Luigi moaned slightly, but stifled his moan, and convinced himself he couldn’t do this._ "R-roy? We c-can’t do that."

"Why not, plumber boy? No one even has to know. We both get what we want... you get to move on, and I get my dream night."

"B-but-"

"You can finally have done something way cooler than Mario. You're always the boring one. The one to do things second. You’ll finally have done something more interesting than mario, having sex with a koopaling. He’s never done that."

"This is r-r-really the only w-way you'll let m-me pass?"

"This is the only way."

"I g-guess I have no ch-choice, then."

 _Luigi felt the_ _hunky_ _purple koopaling reach over his shoulder and undo his overalls, just standing there as his denim was pulled down. Realizing that the other was planning on just fucking him immediately, he turned around and got on his knees. He didn't want that to happen yet. He didn't want any of this to happen, but he figured the turtle boy didn't have lube and didn't want his ass to be seriously torn. He then realized that he didn't know about his anatomy. Roy was naked, like always, but his dick wasn't visible. Before he could ask, those reptilian fingers went down to his crotch and he started rubbing himself. Soon enough a large dick emerged from a small opening in the scales of his crotch, and he slapped Luigi in the face with it. Filled with anxiety, Luigi nervously took the cock in his hand and started to slowly jerk it off. Despite being over the age of 20, Luigi had never even masturbated before. He never really saw the appeal of it, and Mario had always kind of shielded him from smut or sex things. But now he had no choice. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. But there was a part of him that was curious about this, maybe even wanted it. And he was scared of that. But he slowly opened his mouth and moved it in front of the dick, planning to go slowly, but the purple boy greedily slammed his dick into Luigi's mouth. He started gagging and backed away from Roy, looking up at his blushing face._

“I'm sorry Luigi, I guess I got a little overexcited.” 

“W-well, I d-d-don't really know what I’m d-doing, so just t-tell me what you w-want ok-kay?” _Luigi was honestly surprised that Roy was being nice to him, and apologized after asking him to suck him off. So surprised that he looked up at him and asked him,_ "R-R-roy? Why did you a-a-apologize?"

"What do you mean? I did something wrong, so I apologized."

"It’s j-just not s-something I expected f-from you, I guess."

"Why not? The reason I asked you to do this is-" _Roy looked away, blushing, before looking Luigi in the eyes again and finishing,_ "It's because I have a crush on you Luigi."

_Luigi honestly didn't know how to respond to this. He was kneeling on the floor about to give a blowjob to a hot guy who had a crush on him. So he just took the thick cock and started to suck it to work through his feelings. He immediately started to hear moans from Roy, and he honestly loved that. He loved being able to please someone so well that they were moaning in ecstasy. And besides, being able to bring Roy to moans with just a few bobbings of his head, he didn't mind the taste. Granted, it wasn't the best, it was strange and foreign. It tasted musky and sweaty, things that he wouldn't expect to like, but in this context they were just exhilarating. So he continued bobbing his head up and down the dick, with every time it hit the back of his throat, he got more used to it and he was able to enjoy it more. Before long, Roy was whimpering and panting and got out a shaky_

“Cumming- soon-”  
 _With that, Luigi was scared, but kept his mouth on the dick. Again he was curious about what it tasted like. Luigi’s mouth was filled with many squirts of tRoy’s hot seed, and he tried to swallow all the salty, sticky liquid but some got out and dripped onto his chin and then his chest. After swallowing it, his throat felt dry and salty, like he ate too many potato chips, which he normally wouldn't like and would want to get some water to fix, but he kinda enjoyed it. Because he didn't want any water to wash down his mouth and get rid of the taste. Like just about everything that happened today, it was strange and foreign but not bad. He gave one final lick to Roy’s dick and then sat back, looking up at his face with a shy smile. He was greeted back with a complete awe-inspired look and a hand helping him up. Then as soon as he was on his feet, Roy kissed him. A sloppy, heartfelt kiss that Luigi melted into and enjoyed, closing his eyes and letting himself be held by Roy’s big muscular arms. At this point, he didn’t care that those arms were covered in yellow scales, he just felt comfortable and protected in the moment. He was saddened when Roy pulled out of the kiss, but he knew it had to happen and he looked into Roy’s purple eyes._

“Th-that was-”

_He didn't even know where he was going, with that but got an agreeing ‘mmhmm’ from Roy._

“Luigi?”

_He gave Roy an inquisitive look as he heard the heaviness in his voice._

“Let's go away together. I don't want to work for my dad anymore, and you are just an amazing partner. I just hope that you can forgive how forceful I was with you at first.”  
“Sometimes I g-g-guess I do need that extra n-nudge. But what w-w-would it mean for us to g-go away together? Where w-w-w-would we even g-go?”

“Somewhere away from the awful wars going on here. Where I can treat you like you deserve”

_That made Luigi blush, but he honestly wanted to do that, move away from his brother and away from Bowser and everything crazy about the Mushroom Kingdom. He just wanted to stay wrapped in those arms forever._

“O-okay-”

“Really???”

“Y-yes, Roy. I want t-to move away w-with you.”

 _Roy gave him another passionate kiss and just looked so excited._ _Once the kiss was over, Roy held out his hand again and Luigi took it. They walked out of the dark, dingy castle holding hands and hoped that maybe, just maybe they could leave behind their lifes of stomping koopas and stealing princesses to be happy with just each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic i hope you enjoyed! And an extra special thanks to my friend Yvonne who contributed as an editor and just fixed it to be as neat and clean as you read.


End file.
